The Blue Moon
by Prankstar
Summary: What if the blue moon didn't just affect the animals and actually lasted the whole night?


**The Blue Moon**

**Summery: What if the blue moon didn't just affect the animals and actually lasted the whole night?**

**I couldn't stop thinking about this after I saw Heather acting all nice, which made me unable to breath for the duration of the time she was shown XD. So I tried to figure all of the opposites, this is all to the best of my ability (as I am only one person, if anyone else would like to express what they think the opposite personality would be I would be greatly interested.)**

**Also this is why my next chapter of I Guess I'm stuck with you isn't out yet. I was working on this. Now that I've finally finished this I can get my focus back on that, because whenever I worked on it ideas for this kept popping up in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Total Drama.**

* * *

"That's the challenge? It seems fairly simple." Heather began.

"Heh heh it would seem so but, you know, tonight's a very, very special moon, the blue harvest moon to be exact. The moon has a strange affect on the island's animals, but you guys should be fine, probably." Chris, who was wearing a hat, began laughing. "By the way the winner villains get a map of the fastest route through island; and the loser heroes get to wear nifty bacon hats and sausage tails, which should be entertaining for when you come into contact with the islands friendly wildlife." Chris tossed the teams their items, "AND GO!"

Cameron walked over to Mike: "If the villains have the map…" Mike began.

"We should follow them!" Cameron completed. Zoey walked up to Cameron and whispered in his ear. Cameron's eyes widened, and he looked at Mike suspiciously. The heroes then began to follow the villains.

"This is a piece of cake." Heather stated.

Alejandro sighed then countered, "You mean a piece of pie."

Heather snarled but kept going.

Cameron decided to ask Mike about breaking his glasses. Mike responded with, "What? Who told you that?"

"Zoey made me promise not to say she saw you do it." Realization struck Cameron at that moment and he uttered an, "Oops, Sorry Zoey."

Zoey looked uncomfortable, and Mike responded with, "Really? Oh man, I don't know what's been up with me lately. I can't reach any of my other personalities and I think I've been sleepwalking and breaking things."

Cameron looked like he understood, "It's ok I'll help you figure it out if I can."

"Thanks Cam, you're the best."

Cameron then ran into a tree since he couldn't see and was picked up by Sierra, who said, "Don't worry Cody; I'll be your eyes and ears and as many nostrils as you need me to be."

Cameron was scared that she seemed to think he was Cody and faltered with his speech a bit, "C-Cody?! You mean Cameron right?"

She looked at him and said, "Sure, of course." but it was anything but believable. She then dropped Cameron to point at the sky, "Hey guys, look!"

The moon which hadn't looked blue at all now was clearly blue, and it released a blue wave that had an instant affect on the animals. A nearby bear, that was about to beat up a squirrel, stopped; and looked terrified when the squirrel growled and jumped on it. An angry looking bird flew right at an intern who screamed and closed the door, to little affect as the bird broke right through. A gang of bunnies gathered together, and the leader roared.

The ray hit Mike as well instantly turning him into Mal who stated, "A blue harvest moon, how fortuitous."

* * *

Confessional

Mal: "This blue harvest moon has brought me back and now that I'm in control I'll torment these peons a little." He paused, "But first I have to sound like Mike." He coughed and flipped his hair up, "Hi, I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and everybody loves me." He laughed evilly, "Perfect."

End Confession

* * *

"What was that Mike." Zoey demanded angrily.

Mal coughed and put his Mike impression on: "Nothing just- uh- sweet moon." He gestured to the moon and put his arm around her. She smiled at him.

A gator walked up to the villains and began wagging it's tail. "uh, are gators supposed to do that?" Courtney asked.

Alejandro began talking, "This moon is like no other; it must be making the animals act like their opposite."

Heather's voice rang out, but not her usual dagger-filled words, she sounded completely love struck, "Oh, Alejandro" She moved the map from covering her face revealing that her grey irises had become larger and sparkled, "You're so smart."

Alejandro's eyes widened, "EXCUSE ME?!"

Heather hugged the gator and began saying, "Who's a little boochy, boochy boo, you are, you are."

Scott, Courtney, and Gwen were frozen in shock. Alejandro shuddered.

* * *

Confessional

Alejandro: "I've never seen Heather be so sweet and kind, and it is terrifying" He shuddered again rubbed his arms as if he was cold.

End Confession

* * *

Three little blue birds flew right at Sierra and she screamed, "Stay away from my CamCodyKinz" they began attacking her and she dropped Cameron.

The gang of bunnies had gotten to the villains and Gwen and Courtney ran to catch up with Alejandro, but Scott stood his ground and declared, "I'm not going to be taken down my a gang of bunnies," the bunnies then attacked him, "Help I'm being taken down by a gang of bunnies!"

* * *

Confessional

Scott: "I wasn't scared of those bunnies; I was surprised, totally different thing." One of the bunnies roared outside the confessional and Scott screamed in a high pitch, but he caught himself, "I Mean ARG!"

End Confession

* * *

A duck menacingly walked up to Zoey, who backed up, and the blue birds zoomed toward Duncan who ducked: "That's it I'm out."

Mal walked up to Cameron: "This is you're chance to get away from Sierra."

"But won't that hurt her feelings?" Cameron asked.

Mal waved it off, "She'll be fine. She's got Zoey. Anyway we should make sure there's no danger up ahead."

"Well if you're sure…"

"Hold on to this stick that way we won't get separated." Cameron grabbed this stick and let out a small scream of surprise when Mal took off running full speed.

The birds had finally knocked off Sierra's bacon hat and began fighting over it until the duck came in, scaring the blue birds off, and wore it. Zoey was the first to notice the guys absence, "Hey where are all the guys?"

Sierra gasped, as if she'd just realized she lost something very important, and cried up to the sky, "CAMCODYKINZ!"

* * *

Scott was still being chased by the bunnies. One of them jumped up to bite his butt, "Ow, ow ow ow"

Alejandro turned his head back to Heather, "Hurry up, Heather, you have the map!"

Heather, who was still hugging the gator, which was now purring, threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "Yay! running." Before she had left the gator waved at her. She happily skipped and ran up to her team holding the map at an arms distance. "Good work guys, we're getting closer to the finish line, Yippie!" She then jumped to where she was ahead of the team.

Gwen's eyes widened and she remarked, "Ok this is sufficiently weird."

"I know," Courtney replied looking at Heather who was skipping and hopping around like a little girl happy that she got some candy, "Why is Heather being affected by the moon?"

"Hmm, maybe she's part wolf?" Gwen questioned, Courtney and Gwen laughed like it was old times, before Courtney realized what she was doing, stopped laughing, and ran faster.

* * *

Confessional

Gwen: "So close."

End Confession

* * *

Courtney had almost caught up to Heather when she stopped suddenly.

"Courtney, compañero, what is the matter?" Alejandro asked.

Courtney snapped out of it and she looked, disgusted, at her outfit, "Who put me in this ridiculous outfit." She took off the grey sweater as if it was burning her, this left the white button up underneath. "I look like some prep." She un-folded the sleeves, un-buttoned a couple of the top buttons, and messed her hair up a bit. "This'll have to do for now. I can't wait to get back to camp so I can change into something less lame."

For the second time today the whole team's, minus Heather's, jaws dropped in shock and their eyes widened. Scott turned to Alejandro and Gwen and said, "It appears that we've lost Courtney." Courtney was too busy wondering how she got in the preppy clothes to pay attention to their conversation, and Heather was to busy skipping around and singing happily.

"I thought Chris said that the moon didn't affect humans, that we'd be fine." Gwen began.

"He did say probably though." Alejandro remembered.

Scott's eyes widened "But if the moon got to Courtney and Heather…"

Alejandro and Gwen caught on and at the same time exclaimed, "That means it can get to us too!"

Duncan had caught up to the villain's team only to see some things that shocked him: Heather frolicking around like a little kid, and Courtney carving a skull onto a tree. "What happened?" he asked.

Gwen looked at him, "The moon isn't just affecting the animals, it's gotten to Heather." Gwen pointed to Heather who had stopped hopping and frolicking around and decided to hug Alejandro, who looked very scared at her new persona. Then Gwen pointed to Courtney who was carving a skull on a tree with a pocketknife, "It's also gotten to Courtney."

Duncan squinted his eyes to look at the knife closer, "Wait a second, that's my pocket knife. I can't believe she still has it."

Gwen rolled her eyes. It was obvious he still had feelings for Courtney. After Courtney switched to the villains, he always asked Gwen if she had said anything about him. He was very obviously bothered by Courtney's ignoring of him. So even a small thing like her having his pocketknife still was good news to him. Gwen was about to tell him that she was done being in a relationship with someone who so obviously liked someone else. Their relationship now was more like a friendship than anything, except for the occasional kiss or two. She began, "Duncan, this isn't working out. I'm breaking up with-" Her statement was cut off when a peculiar thing happened.

Duncan had walked over to Courtney, "You know you shouldn't be doing that."

Courtney's response was, "And who are you to stop me? You look like you would do the same."

Duncan scoffed, "Oh please, I wouldn't be caught dead carving juvenile things like skulls."

The whole teams mouth fell open again, even though they knew it was a possibility it was just so surreal, seeing everyone saying something that they would never say in years. Courtney's response came quick: "Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?"

Duncan looked down in horror, only to find that he indeed had a skull on his shirt. His eyes widened even more when he felt his neck and found his spiked collar. He ran a hand through his hair in shock, only to find that his hair was in a mohawk style. He took off the skull shirt and flipped it inside out, hiding the fact that there was ever a skull on it, took the collar off and threw it on the ground, and frantically tried to flatten out his hair, his best efforts were in vain.

Courtney then walked over, took the collar off the ground, and put it on, wanting to look less like a prep. Gwen then turned to the remaining members of her team that were still themselves, "What do you think it's like when the moon affects your thinking?"

"Whatever it is I don't think it will be pleasant." Alejandro responded.

* * *

Mal and Cameron were still running: "You've been having trouble ever since Scott hit you in the head in the beach challenge maybe that's the cause."

"Wow, Cam, you may just have a point," they kept running for a few seconds when Mal suddenly stopped and let go of the stick letting Cameron tumble down a hill. Mal, when Cameron was further away, spoke to himself in his normal voice instead of Mike's seemingly taunting Cameron, "Oops, must have slipped."

After Cameron hit a tree at the bottom of the hill he was disoriented and calling out for Mike. Sierra and Zoey; however, were the ones who found him. Sierra had a crazy look in her eye and Zoey looked relieved that he was ok-ish. Sierra approached him, "I was so scared that I'd lost you Camcodykinz, I'm never letting you out of my sight again. She expertly weaved him into a backpack like thing, she also had taken his broken glasses out of his pocket and tied the sides back together with a vine she found before putting them on his face.

Cameron looked terrified: "Never?" he squeaked out in a terror-stricken whisper.

Sierra then looked like she was going to give a response, but the response died before it left her mouth, and the crazy-obsessed look faded out. She then took the backpack-like basket off. Cameron closed his eyes scared by the events taking place. The response from Sierra's mouth was the last thing they would have expected, "Who are you?"

Cameron's and Zoey's mouths fell open, clearly flabbergasted by the uncharacteristic response. Zoey shook her head to try to remove the shock and asked Sierra two questions, "Sierra do you know what Total Drama is? And do you know who Cody is?"

Sierra tilted her head in thought, "Nope, can't say that I have. But you guys didn't answer my question. Who are you guys?"

Cameron couldn't shake the shock this was scientifically impossible and made no sense…

Zoey continued talking while Cameron was thinking, "I'm Zoey. This is Cameron." She gestured to Cameron, "Do you know what we're doing right now?"

"I'm in summer camp, I was walking through the woods when I ran into you two and the animals were acting strange." Was Sierra's reply.

Then as if Lightning came back from wherever the losers where and stuck him on the back of the head the answer came to him, "OF COURSE!" They looked to him in alarm, but before they could say anything he continued, "The moon made the animals their opposites, right Zoey?"

Zoey looked a bit confused and said, "Yeah, but what does that have to do with…" Her eyes widened, "But Chris said that it couldn't affect us, that we'd be fine!"

Cameron corrected, "He said probably, which means the moon can get to either of us at any time."

Sierra didn't know what they were talking about so she left during their conversation to continue her 'walk.'

Zoey was the first to notice after their conversation that Sierra had left, "Wait, Cameron where'd Sierra go?"

Cameron's eyes widened, "Oh no! That's not good Sierra forgot everything to do with Total Drama. She doesn't even remember that we were in the middle of a challenge!"

Zoey tried to lighten the mood, "She mentioned she was on a walk, maybe the end of her walk is the finish line and we have nothing to worry about."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile the villains and Duncan were also having some troubles. A group of three female deer leapt out of the foliage and were surrounding them in a triangle shape. Courtney just rolled her eyes and drop kicked one, "Come on!" she stated leading the way and fighting off the other ones. "Hurry up!."

Gwen's eyes widened as a large smile appeared on her face as she did a cartwheel ending in a split then getting up and waving her hands as if she had pompoms, "Hey, Ok! Villains, Villains they will have victory! Those Heroes just do not see! Villains rule! Those Heroes just need to go back to school! Villains WIN!" She then did a quadruple back handspring and then turned to be right behind Courtney.

Alejandro and Scott looked at each other knowing they were the only ones left of their team unaffected, but nevertheless, continued escaping from the enraged moon-changed deer with Duncan still kind of tagging along.

* * *

The two remaining heroes wandered as they had lost track of the villains, who had the map, long ago. "Where do you think the rest of the team is Zoey?" Cameron asked.

Zoey scoffed, "Why would I care, they're the ones who wandered off. Mike's so going to get it when I next see him ditching me like that."

"Are you sure that's not the moon talking, Zoey." Cameron asked.

Zoey turned a glare to him and snapped, "Yes I'm sure! Why am a hanging around a wimp like you anyways, I'm out of here."

"Zoey wait!" Cameron called as he tried to follow her. "We have to keep the team together!"

Zoey turned to give him an even fiercer glare than before: "Don't even think about following me!" Cameron stopped dead in his tracks.

'So Sierra's not obsessed and Zoey is mean oppositely interesting…' Cameron thought to himself. 'I wonder if Mike and Duncan have been affected.'

* * *

The villains, plus Duncan, had managed to escape the deer only to be faced with a rope bridge. "I don't know if crossing this is the best idea," Scott started. "These things break all the time."

"I'll totally support you guys from here!" Gwen said in a bubbly, cheery tone of voice.

"I'd rather not." Alejandro stated.

Heather clung to Alejandro, "I can't go I'd miss Alejandro and everyone too much!" Alejandro shuddered again.

"Maybe Duncan should go." Alejandro suggested.

Duncan quickly countered, "Why would I go? It's totally unsafe."

"You guys are a bunch of pansies, I'll go." Courtney stated, walking toward the bridge.

"Good luck!" Heather said to her, while Gwen gave a little cheer. Courtney rolled her eyes and continued crossing.

After she had crossed a beaver jumped out and tried to tackle/bite her she bent backward to dodge and the beaver flew right over her and ended up hitting the left rope, cutting right through it. This caused the left side of the bridge to begin sag a bit, as the beaver fell down the chasm, flipping the contestants off. Courtney hurried to grab the rope before it fell out of reach and ripped the rope on the other side and held it, the rope was too short to retie on the pole so she held it, using the pole to prevent her from being dragged off the cliff when the others crossed. "Come on, it's good! But only one at a time!" Courtney yelled over to them, a little glad Owen hadn't made it into the season, there was no way she'd be able to hold him up, not that he'd be on the villains team anyways.

The villains, sans Heather, all looked at Duncan. He looked back at them, "Why are you looking at me like tha- Oh Crap!" he didn't have time to run before the villains pushed him onto the bridge to check its safety. After he had crossed Alejandro crossed, then Heather, then Gwen, and finally Scott.

Scott, when he was on the other side asked, pointing to Duncan, "Shouldn't we be worried about him being on the other side?"

After Courtney got up, she answered, "I wouldn't be too worried about it. The whole team has to cross, and I'm not taking any chances of anyone else taking this bridge." She took a lighter out of her pocket and lit the other rope on fire. There were no trees around it close enough to be affected and at the bottom of the chasm was a river, so nothing else would burn. "Let's Go."

"That bridge was probably private property you know." Duncan said to Courtney, "You shouldn't have burned it down."

Courtney didn't even turn to look at him before she gave her response, "Who cares? It was broken anyways."

"Just because it's broken doesn't give you the right to destroy it." Duncan forcefully stated, "Destruction of private property can lead to jail!"

Courtney's reply was this: "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"That's just the point you already burned the bridge; how are you supposed to cross it" Duncan shot back.

"Why do you care? You're not even on this team!" Courtney asked him. Duncan was taken aback and couldn't answer. He found this unsettling to him so he quickly changed the subject.

They had only been walking for around ten minutes after the bridge when Scott look around and exclaimed, "Servants! Why are we in this dreadful forest?! Where is my castle! for Pete's sake I'm Scott VI*, I shouldn't have to walk around in the dirty forest!"

By now Alejandro had become accustom to the sudden changes and decided to humor him: "We are taking you there now. It's just ahead, my liege. But King, if thou remember correctly we are thy knights, not servants."

"Since when are there female knights in the king's court?" luckily for him, Courtney was far ahead, still arguing with Duncan- Alejandro noted that some things never change- not even with the blue moon's power- and could not hear him, and that Heather and Gwen were not themselves. Heather would have given him a black eye for sure, the mere thought of that made him chuckle a bit. He just wanted this moon business over and for everyone to be themselves again, especially Heather.

"They have proven themselves, my liege." Alejandro stated. "Thou must be more careful; however, for the female brunette knight hath a fierce temper."

* * *

Cameron was walking all by his lonesome when a group of squirrels jumped out of the bushes to begin chasing him. He knew he couldn't climb a tree to escape them. He racked his brain to try to think of a way to escape. There was no escape, he would never win in a race against them and he couldn't hide. So he had an idea to take off his sausage tail and throw it backward. Sure enough the squirrels all turned to devour the sausages. Cameron breathed out a sigh of relief: "I wonder how the rest of the team is doing."

Zoey breathed heavily, standing ready for battle in the middle of many knocked out animals who had tried to attack her. Noting that all the animals were defeated, she stood up strait and rubbed her hands together before continuing on her way. Not long after she ran into Sierra, who had nothing happen to her. Sierra was the first to speak: "Oh, it's you again. Zoey right?"

"Yes it is. So why'd you abandon us without saying anything? Huh?" Zoey asked in a harsh tone.

"Uh well, you see." Sierra's speech was nervous, "You guys were talking about something I had no idea about, and that was awkward, so I left to continue my walk."

Zoey's eyes narrowed, "You shouldn't have ditched." Zoey approached her menacingly.

Sierra's eyes widened, and she started backing up, "C-can't we talk about this?!"

Zoey's slow approach had broken into a run as she said, "No."

Sierra turned and also started running.

Mal had reached a cliff where there was the charred remains of what looks like it used to be a bridge. He whistled and a large bear walked out of the forest and sat down, panting like a dog.

"Do you think you could through me over?" Mal asked to the bear. The bear nodded and picked him up before tossing him over. He snatched a bird out of midair. When he landed he looked down at the bird who was trying to escape and bite his hand: "Let's cause some chaos." He smirked.

"I bet they're fine." Cameron finally concluded. He only took one step after that thought before the moon got him as well. He flexed, even though there weren't really any muscles to speak of, grabbed a medium sized rock, and carried it under his arm like a football, charging in the direction of the finish line: "I've got to get that touchdown."

* * *

Alejandro walked ahead to call a team meeting he told Scott it was a strategy meeting, knights only. He left Duncan back with Scott. After the meeting was called he started with, "Scott thinks he's a king. Just so that he sticks with us instead of wandering off and costing us the challenge, I've decided to humor him. I think we should all humor him. He thinks that's we're all knights leading him back to his castle. I we can pull this off he might stay with us and not wander off." the rest of the team nodded and continued walking toward the finish. "Good, now that that's settled, Heather, how far are we?"

Heather looked down at the map, "We're about three fourths there, you guys are the best."

They then went to regroup with Duncan and Scott.

Courtney and Duncan were again arguing over trivial things right behind Heather at the front of the party -the others were way behind 'tending to Scott's extreme whininess.' when all three of them heard static. Their visions blurred a bit before flashing and there was a tall thin man in a black suit with a red tie directly in front of them. His most distinguishing feature was that he had no facial features or hair to speak of and his face was a ghostly white. They were all startled and they crouched down, covering their face and closing their eyes. They all knew this figure, Slender Man*. Slender Man tilted his head to the side and floated over to them. He held his hand out in front of Heather, who was closest to him, as if to help her up. Heather opened one eye, saw the hand, then looked confused. But, being nice now, she didn't want to hurt his feelings and she took it. He helped her up. Duncan and Courtney, seeing as he was not a threat, stood as well. After they were all standing, he looked to where the map was leading them, raised his arm in the general direction, and shook his head. They were about to question him, but the rest of the group were about to come into view and Slender Man faded away. Courtney, Duncan, and Heather all looked at each other, confused, but continued on, with the rest of the group finally caught up.

Courtney spoke up, "Do you think Chris would have a really big trap on the map close to the finish since just giving us the fastest route would be to easy?"

"It wouldn't surprise me, I mean it IS Chris that we're talking about, but whatever it is it's the shortest route. None of Chris's traps will change that." Alejandro stated.

"I guess you're right…"

Alejandro wanted to comment and say that he knew he was right, but he just couldn't seem to force the words out of his mouth. A thought then occurred to him, 'The moon took my voice! without my voice I can't talk anyone into anything. Without my voice who am I?' Alejandro was glad this challenge was close do done and he could have his beautiful voice back, the voice that had talked so many people into things that benefitted him. 'At least the moon didn't take my thoughts like it seems to have done to most of the others.'

* * *

"Heh Heh Heh, if only they knew" Chris started full out laughing in his screen room. The area that they were headed to was filled with bright colors according to Chris's screen. But what the colors were was undistinguishable, only Chris knew what was truly in store. After he thought that the camera had been turned off he yelled to an intern, "I thought you told me that you had removed Slender Man from the premises! He almost ruined my trap!" Chris turned to the camera which had still been on, "Oh, were we still rolling?" The camera man shook the camera and his head up and down in a nodding fashion. "Then turn that thing off." The cameraman turned his camera off as Chris instructed.

* * *

Zoey and Sierra, who had finally convinced Zoey not to beat her up, had made it to the cliff with the charred remains of the bridge posts and the single solitary non-charred pole on the other side, "Oh that's just great how are we going to get across!" Zoey exclaimed in anger.

Just then Cameron came in throwing the rock over to the other side that he normally wouldn't be able to carry let alone throw over a chasm. "Come on team we've got to make the winning play. I'll get you over!" He first picked up Zoey who threw curses at him as she was hurled over the bridge. Sierra backed away a bit as if he was crazy, but she was thrown over as well. "You're welcome!" He called out the them. Then he scurried up a tree and grabbed a vine before swinging over to join them. Well, not really, both of them had already left but Cameron didn't really seem to care that much and picked up his rock before again heading toward the finish.

Mal had noticed Zoey coming up and was about to sent the bird at her when she noticed him. "Mike!" She hollered.

Mal quickly coughed to disguise his voice and hid the bird behind his back. "Oh Zoey! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Don't you lie to me! What could have possibly happened to make you abandon me with the rest of these losers!" She approached Mal menacingly, who was actually a little unnerved by the sudden turn of events and let go of the bird in surprise. It pecked him right in-between the shoulder blades, making him flinch, before flying away.

"I was chased over here by a bear and couldn't get back over the large gap." Mal said quickly trying to avoid her newly found wrath, Zoey was so naïve she'd probably buy it.

Zoey's glare intensified, "I thought I told you not to lie! The moon would make a bear unable to hurt a fly and thus no harm to you." She raised her arm as if she was going to hit him.

Mal wasn't really prepared for her not to believe him so he held his hands above his head, arms shielding his face, and made one last-ditch effort to save himself: "I'm sorry! it's just so ingrained in my head to run from bears. I must've not realized it wasn't chasing me and was no threat."

Zoey's fist fell back to her side and she stated, "You're safe. For now." She then put her fingers to her eyes and then pointed the fingers toward him. "I'm Watching you."

* * *

Confessional

Mal: "Damn it! The blue moon doesn't last forever. Mike will be coming back soon, and Zoey's newfound suspiciousness is troubling. How am I supposed to get anything done with Zoey watching my back 24/7." Mal ranted angrily to the camera.

End Confession.

* * *

The villains and Duncan, who for some reason was unwilling to go off on his own, probably due to the list of extremely dangerous animals, had come upon clearing. When they were in the center of clearing in the deadly woods, blue moon clearly visible overhead, Gwen pointed to a tree, "Oh look a butterfly! Isn't it wonderful! Do you think we'll see a unicorn next?" She jumped up and down happily. "Unicorns, Unicorns, they're the best, just forget the rest! Yay, unicorns!" One butterfly turned into another, then another, and soon they were just pouring out of their hiding spots in a fury. A large group of butterflies were now circling them.

"I don't think we're going to see a unicorn, Gwen." Courtney deadpanned as the smorgasbord of butterflies continued swarming. A small weasel was cowering in fear and the butterflies circled around it. When they saw the weasel next it was nothing but bones which quickly fell apart from still being connected to just being a pile of clean-picked bones on the forest floor. "I don't think we're going to get to see anything ever again!" The threat was very real. Duncan, Courtney, and Heather knew that this must have been what Slender was warning them of.

Scott's cry was heard, "What sorcery is this!? Knights what is to be done?!"

They were in the center of a tornado of rainbow-colored butterflies that were closing in.

* * *

Confessionals

Duncan: "Chris isn't allowed to kill us is he?" Duncan looks up nervously at the camera, "Is he?!"

Courtney: "Killed by butterflies, that's not going to look good for my reputation." Courtney sighed in disappointment, "I mean, who's going to understand 'Well they weren't normal butterflies they were flesh-devouring butterflies because of a blue moon' even so they're still butterflies."

Gwen: "Like Chris went so totally over the line with having the map lead to those butterflies, that's like… such a jerky move."

Alejandro: Alejandro, who still can't speak glares into the camera, cracks his neck, before preceding to crack his knuckles.

Heather: "I knew we should have listened to Slender Man."

End confession

* * *

In the end they did the only thing they could. All the contestants ran at the wall of butterflies to the side they needed to go to. Upon impact the map had been knocked out of Heather's hand and lost in the rainbow storm of butterflies, this didn't matter much as Heather knew the map by heart after carrying it through this forest for the whole time. Once they all had made it out of the surrounding butterflies and swatted the butterflies off of them that had managed to get on, they had no time to check themselves over or celebrate at being alive as the colorful swarm continued to chase them. If anyone tripped, one or more butterflies landing on them got them up right away, trying to shake and push the butterflies off of themselves. Heather was at the front guiding the way, since she was the only one who knew where to go. She also knew that they were really close and would only have to keep up the pace for less than thirty minutes.

* * *

Back with what's left of the heroes team, Mal grumpily held up the back. Zoey's keeping a close eye on him was keeping him down. His hair that was disguised as Mike's fell down to cover his eye again and he blew it back up with a long drawn out sigh. 'this is so boring. All I want to do is cause a little chaos.' He then saw a small mouse and pointed to it and hastily screamed, "MOUSE!" Zoey and Sierra began running in one direction. Mal then called out to them, "I'll try to lead it away from you!" After they were out of sight he and the mouse had a stare off before the mouse lunged. Mal caught the mouse by its tail and looked it over. 'Now that's more like it.' Mal thought as he smirked to himself. He continued on for a bit until he ran into Cameron still holding the rock and running toward the finish. He tossed the mouse, who had fangs at the ready and claws out preparing to destroy him. Cameron noticed a little too late and the mouse began biting and scratching him. By the time he got the thing of him, his hoodie was history, his shorts were ripped, one shoe was missing and the other shoe obviously chewed on. He held the struggling mouse in his hands and dropkicked it into the horizon away from where he was headed. He looked around incase another would try to get in his way but Mal had already moved on.

Sierra and Zoey had run a reasonable distance before they again began walking. Zoey, upset that she had again became separated from Mike, lost her temper and Sierra and Zoey end up going their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile the Villains and Duncan are still on the run from the fog of colorful killer butterflies. Heather, who is at the front tells the group she can see the finish on the horizon. After ten minutes, she's there waiting for the rest to cross. Alejandro runs in, followed closely by Scott VI. Gwen reaches the finish and begins to cheer, "We did it! Yeah! We did it!"

Cameron runs in from one side looking like an absolute mess and crosses, finally throwing his rock down in touchdown fashion. Mal closely follows.

Duncan however trips and his ankle bends at a strange angle resulting in him releasing a hiss of pain.

Courtney turns to see him trying to run with the storm of butterflies closing in. a small bit of blue flashes in her eye. She hurries over to him and puts his arm over her shoulder and helps him run with his faulty ankle; this does slow them down a bit, but they were almost there. Many of the contestants wanted to go back and help but Chris said once a contestant had finished they couldn't go back.

Zoey and Sierra had come in and finished some time around that moment. Duncan and Courtney were the only ones left unfinished. Who was going to cross first? Were they going to make it with their lives?

The butterflies were closing in, catching up at an alarming rate. They were about to cross the line when Duncan couldn't take the pain in his ankle any longer and he fell almost becoming deadweight. But the butterflies were still a very dangerously real threat in all the contestants eyes. They began assaulting the two as Courtney pulled Duncan with her over the finish line. The butterflies seemed to crash into some imaginary wall at the finish, and the ones that had attached themselves to Duncan and Courtney were pushed off by some unseen force.

"We knew the butterflies were going to be a problem so we had the finish line have a wall of bug repellant." Chris's happy tone was changed to one of disappointment, "And the villains win… again. Come on heroes you have to step up your game."

Zoey angrily shot out, "What if someone was killed?!"

Chris shrugged it off, "You kids are smart enough and able enough. You also should really read the fine print" Chris's smirk grew as he stared at them. They looked uncomfortable. The villains, sans Courtney, were covered in multiple small nicks from the butterflies, Cameron was mauled by a mouse, and Duncan and Courtney had larger nicks from the butterflies and many more small nicks. The others had been relatively lucky injury-wise. The bacon hats and sausage tails were non-existent, all being eaten or stolen by various things.

Duncan was not listening to Chris or the other contestants, "Why- Why would you do that?"

Courtney's answer was swift, "No man left behind in life or death situations."

"But we're not even on the same team." Duncan stated.

"When you really think about it we may not be on the same team money-wise, we're all on the same team life-wise." Courtney explained, "Money-wise we'll do things to the other team for the money that aren't really life threatening, and defiantly not trying to kill a member of another team, but life-wise we are all on a single team fighting for our lives against Chris. We all know what it's like to be on this show and we all can relate to how much we hate Chris and all the stuff he puts us through. If a life is in danger, no man should be left behind."

As Courtney got up and dusted herself off as Duncan thought about what she had said, He never really thought of it that way before. They were all one team trying to beat Chris's attempts at extremely dangerous challenges that could potentially kill them. He then also dusted himself off and hobbled towards the boys side of the cabin. He looked through his clothing for something more suitable to wear. He eventually settled on a plain white shirt, a light gray sweater vest with an argyle pattern, some jeans and a pair of black tennis shoes.

* * *

Confessional

Chris: "I might have hid some fun little outfits in their suitcases so that they could dress up, all the more fun for me."

End Confession

* * *

He went to the communal washrooms to try to fix his mohawk problem to notice that he had piercings as well. He took them out and put them into his pocket to put in the suitcase later. He again tried to flatten his hair. After a few minutes his hair was relatively normal except for the green coloring. Since he looked around in the communal washrooms and could find nothing but dye of non-natural hair colors so he left it alone. His ankle started acting up again and he went back to the cabin and lay down in his bed with a pillow under his leg and an ice bag on his ankle until elimination. it would be better in no time if he kept off it until then.

Zoey spent the rest of her time until elimination yelling at Mal, who was getting quickly tired of her attitude. 'If she keeps up like this I might just have to kill her.' Mal thought, ignoring Mike's faint scream of protest in his head.

Sierra just was in the cabin reading a book waiting for the camp picnic.

Cameron was outside practicing various sports, before it was time for the ceremony.

Gwen had entered the hotel to change from her 'depressing' outfit as she called it and looked around for some brighter colored clothing. she managed to find a white v-neck, a pink ruffle skirt, and some white and pink tennis shoes. She changed into the outfit she also wanted to make her hair a bit lighter, possibly blond, but had the same problem as Duncan. She did however see pink and went to work dyeing the teal part of her hair pink.

Scott had thought that the hotel was his castle and went to his room to get his 'royal beauty sleep.'

Courtney dug through her suitcase looking for an outfit too. suddenly at the bottom, she found a black formfitting t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front. She also found a black and neon blue striped long-sleeved undershirt, some navy blue skinny jeans, and a pair of blue high-top converse. She had heard that there was hair dye in the communal bathrooms so she entered them and just as said there was a whole array of non-natural hair colors. She picked out the neon blue and dyed the two strips of hair framing her face. After the dye job was done she was finally satisfied that she looked much less like a prep.

Heather spent the rest of the night up until elimination with Alejandro. Even though he was used to the change by now it still freaked him out. It was like a phobia, Niciaheathrophobia (The fear of nice Heather) is what he decided the phobia would be called, and he knew he was going to have it for the rest of his natural life.

Chris then had the interns take the contest's, who had put the new clothes on, regular clothing and add copies of the new outfit.

* * *

All the heroes prepared for elimination, or in Sierra's case the picnic. The votes had been cast and they were all gathered at the campfire, Chris had announced that he would pick the one who went to boney island and then picked Alejandro, much to his relief and Heather's disappointment. After Alejandro had been lifted to Boney island, Chris began his long boring elimination rant. he tossed marshmallows to Mal, Cameron, and Sierra.

Chris looked to Zoey, "You're in the bottom two for your fabulous personality." The use of sarcasm was heavy in this sentence.

"And Duncan your in the bottom two because you were the first to break off from the group and ultimately cost the challenge by hurting your ankle." After a pause, Chris then tossed the marshmallow to Zoey, "sucks to be you man."

Duncan had gotten up ready to take the flush but Chris stopped him, "But what I forgot to tell you guys was the twist ending I cooked up." Everyone looked at him in confusion. He finished, "Tonight's eliminated hero is tomorrow's new villain." Everyone looked surprised. "Duncan go join your old teammates, gee you sure have been switching a lot. Are you having an identity crisis?" Chris laughed at his own joke but no one laughed with him. Duncan had gone over to the villains.

"Welcome back." Heather said genuinely excited.

King Scott VI did not greet him and just said, "I'm going back to the castle to take another royal nap, I'm exhausted."

The heroes left to sulk and thankfully for them Zoey had fallen asleep fairly quickly. Cameron had also hit the sack, after finally changing out of his destroyed clothing and into his pajamas. Sierra stayed up; however wondering what kind of crazy summer camp this place was and how come she hadn't noticed it until now. Mal was also awake. Finally free of Zoey, He went to go look for mayhem.

* * *

The Villains, except Alejandro(since he was not there) were happy in their victory, and threw a small party. Scott decided not to attend saying that the party was beneath him.

They partied for the rest of the night.

Gwen and Heather were talking like best friends.

"So what do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Heather asked Gwen.

Gwen responded, "Who knows. Chris is probably going to have us do another challenge."

They had idle conversation. If one who did not know them saw them, they would never think that the girls, in actuality, hated one another.

Duncan had talked with Courtney, "Guess we're on the same side money-wise and life-wise now aren't we?"

Courtney smirked back, "I guess we are. Do you want to do something fun?"

"Like what?" Duncan asked, genuinely interested.

"Like this." Courtney leaned in to kiss him, she had no idea what she had actually done. Their lips met and the same blue color flashed in Duncan's eyes before they closed and melted into the kiss. Neither of them could explain what had prompted them to act the way that they did, but they didn't really care.

"Get a room!" Gwen yelled out to them.

"Gladly." Both Duncan and Courtney announced at the same time. They left the party and went to go get a room.

"It's always nice to see someone find someone." Heather cooed.

"Like totally, just not showing all their lovey-doveyness in front of me." Gwen stated and the two mortal enemies that were strangely friends at the moment shared a laugh.

Alejandro had been having relatively few problems. Now that no one was around he was back on his legs. He had found a sharp sick to skewer fish and made a small fire.

Back in the room, Duncan and Courtney were on the bed and had continued making out, while the moon was starting to set. Once the moon had set and the sun came up. The contestants finally became aware of themselves and Courtney panicked when she realized the situation. Duncan also realized it fairly quickly and hurriedly jumped off of her, their lips separating with an audible pop. When Heather snapped out of it she immediately questioned what Gwen was wearing, and about her hair. Gwen looked down in horror at her apparel and hurried to her suitcase to change. She found nothing else just copies of the same outfit she was currently wearing. "Chris!" She screamed to the heavens. Chris had also taken all the dye out of the communal washroom, just for funsies.

Duncan and Courtney had finally recovered from shock they began to question one another's appearances, "What are you wearing?" they said at the same time causing each one to look down at their outfits. They both regarded the outfits with horror and joined Gwen in her cry, "Chris!"

* * *

The villains then answered a call from Chris and left the hotel.

Mal cursed when the sun came up, too soon, in his opinion, and he turned back to Mike. "Ugh, what happened?" Mike wondered to himself.

Sierra all the sudden remembered Total Drama and Cody and immediately woke up Zoey when Chris called them up. Cameron was out of the cabin a little dazed but, nevertheless, walked out to the campfire, per Chris's orders.

Alejandro had just witnessed the moon descend and the sun come up and decided to test his voice, "The sun, finally." He smiled honestly happy about his voice. He knew he would have to stay on this island though and could not see if Heather would be back to normal.

When all who could come to the campfire did, Chris was just laughing at the anger radiating off of some of them. "So I'm guessing you guys want to know what happened?"

They all nodded. and Gwen stated, "I remember starting a challenge in the woods and then soon after we started the moon turned blue and that's the last thing I remember before coming back to reality being directly across from Heather, and dressed like this."

"Just think about it. give it a moment. It'll come back." all the contestants thought for a bit and all of them remembered bits and pieces of what had happened to them except for Mike.

Mike who didn't remember was curious, "What happened to me I don't remember."

Chris just shrugged, not wanting to reveal his secret to everyone just yet. "I've also got the footage from the challenge to show you guys right here in case some of the pieces are missing." He pressed play and nothing was really out of order. The only thing was that Mike couldn't be found on the screen for very long, leaving what happened to him a mystery. Also Slender was cut out but the three who saw him remembered him. Duncan had heard Gwen's break up with him. He wondered why, but knew that it was over. It was when it got to near the finish of the night that a question came up in Courtney's mind.

"What was that flash of blue in my eye? Right before I went back to save Duncan?" Courtney asked, "I remember seeing it in Duncan's eye as well."

"Oh yes," Chris began, "The blue flash. I'm going to have to get an expert out on this." Chris then called out, "Terra!" A blond-haired girl with blue and green eyes that was dressed like an intern rushed to his side. "Being and expert about the blue moon can you answer Courtney's question about the blue flash?"

Terra nodded, "Of course. The blue flash is a phenomena about where one can partially break or alter the blue moons changes due to a strong feeling of love. Whether it be protecting a loved one or showing love to them. was this helpful?"

Duncan declared, "There must be some mistake. Courtney doesn't even like me, let alone love me!-"

Courtney interrupted, "And Duncan, most certainly, doesn't like or love me."

Terra looked to them, "Well, if you're so sure. But I doubt it. Chris play the footage again." Chris showed to flashes side by side. "Yep, that's definitely the same flash. Looks like someone's been trying to avoid their feelings. If that flash hadn't happened Courtney probably would have left you behind, and Duncan might not have kissed back."

Chris began laughing, "Oh this is great footage, definitely going to boost ratings. The DunGwen fans won't be too happy but that doesn't matter. The Duncney fans are just fine. Better than him not liking anyone and just pissing both sides off." Chris shuddered. "That'd be awful for ratings especially if Duncan just randomly started becoming nice and wimpy. Hey also Gwen and Courtney if you guys could make up the fans would really appreciate it. Your friendship from the third season produced a lot of good ratings."

Both Gwen and Courtney rolled their eyes at the same time then scoffed, same old Chris.

* * *

***[King Scott VI] All of Scott's behavior as King Scott is based entirely on stereotypes and is not meant to offend real royalty in any way.**

***[Slender Man] Don't tell me I'm the only one who saw Slender in that television screen on the left side of the television because there was about 1,000 or more comments when I checked it out on YouTube that say other people saw it too. So I thought it'd be cool to add him in.**

**I'm a little surprised that the show never did show some killer butterflies because when it comes to practically harmless creatures my mind goes strait to butterflies rather that bunny rabbits, deer, or birds.**

**I also find it kind of funny that almost all the heroes split up and all the villains stuck together as a team(almost).**

**In the actual episode Duncan left the group, then Mal and Cameron left, then Mal left Cameron, Then Duncan and Mal met up and quickly separated. Like really the only one who separated from the villains team in the original episode was Gwen and that's because she didn't want to go on the rope bridge. I just find that a bit funny, it might just be me though.**

**Also Sorry if I unintentionally focused on the villain's team more than the heroes. I just find Villains team immensely more interesting than the heroes but I am trying to show them.**

**Also thought I should note/rant a bit that I actually have not been able to finish watching All Stars. I always get stuck on that one episode *shudders* and can not force myself to watch it, and I'm one of those people who has to watch things in order so I can't skip it but I can't finish watching it either so I have not finished all stars and I only know that Mike won because of the internet and people I know who actually did finish it. All stars just teased everyone(or was it just me?) so much in the beginning about things that we(I?) thought might possibly happen, and then entirely pretty much stating: "Psyche! Trololololol." also I can't watch that one episode *shudders again* because it hurts to me seeing one of my favorite characters just driven into the dirt, I know that they're fictional but I still can't stand it. It seems that they just change some characters around as they feel like it and never explaining. Maybe they explain later in the episode but as I said, I can't bear to watch or skip it. **

**This is probably going to be a one shot unless I can find more inspiration for it. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you thought. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**~ Love Prankstar.**


End file.
